


Five Things Kono Senses (and one she doesn't)

by Alania_Black



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Kono senses about Steve and Danny – and one thing she doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Kono Senses (and one she doesn't)

**1: What she hears**

"He said they're on their way," Chin reports as he hangs up on McGarrett, already studying the crime scene.

"They? He's with Danny again?" She asked, smiling to herself.

"Well, yeah, unless he's picking him up on the way past." Chin shrugged, before walking over to talk to the first officers on the scene.

Kono laughed quietly, and spoke to their body. "Yeah, I'm sure he's gonna go pick Danny up on the way. In Danny's car."

She was vindicated when, ten minutes later (not enough time to get from his place to Danny's to the crime scene anyway), Steve drove up in Danny's car.

**2: What she sees**

When they get out of the car and walks over, they're already bickering. It's like their thing, like the background scene to their work environment. Danny says something, Steve reacts, and soon they're off, bickering away.

She stopped trying to say hi when they first arrived in this situation a while ago. They really didn't notice her, and half the time if she said hi, they would say hi back, then when they finally shut up they'd say hi again because they hadn't registered it the first time.

Her parents used to do the same thing.

**3: What she smells**

The first time Danny turned up wearing Steve’s cologne, it didn’t really register – just a funny little tickle that took her most of the day to recognise anyway. But soon it became something to be noticed – she and Chin would even sometimes have a little bet on whether he’d turn up wearing his own cologne or Steve’s. It was one of the reasons in the ‘against’ column on her list of whether Steve and Danny were living together yet – because surely if they were living together, Danny’s cologne would be at Steve’s house, instead of him having to borrow Steve’s.

They stopped betting when she figured out that Chin could tell, more often than not, by how pleased Steve sounded on a morning.

**4: What she touches**

Kono hugged Steve for the first time three months into their working together. It was a long time for her, all too used to surfing buddies and family, where you hugged each other even wearing wetsuits and sea water. She was a physical sort of person and she liked to hug people, to touch them. She still didn’t hug Danny much.

The first time Steve and Danny made physical contact was less than an hour after they met. They never stopped. Steve liked to cuff Danny upside the head, Danny liked to elbow Steve. They touched to communicate, using brushes to arms, significant looks and hand signals instead of talking sometimes (particularly useful when tracking down a suspect with a weapon).

When Danny gets hurt, it’s Steve who is there first, brushing over his head, tilting his chin to the side, dabbing away the blood, looking him in the eye and checking for a concussion. She thought the EMTs would be annoyed, but she had a feeling they had the same ‘aww, aren’t they cute’ look that she was sporting. EMTs liked to make allowances for loved ones.

**5: What she tastes**

Steve has a righteous beach, seriously awesome. Not the best waves in Hawaii, but still, it was pretty sweet, especially since, as a residential beach, on any given day they could be the only ones there. Danny had Gracie with him, and she was learning, with lots of support from Steve, how to surf.

Kono wondered where Danny was through this, until they went to eat. Steve, like any good Hawaii boy, knew how to do a decent barbecue, but Danny did something with chicken that was so good it could be illegal.

Seriously, Steve entertaining the kid and the guests while Danny cooks? Chalk that one up in the ‘living together’ column, definitely.

**... And one thing she doesn’t see**

“I cooked, you can clean this mess up.” Danny argues, coming down from tucking Gracie into bed. Steve snorts, already sorting out the dishes into clean and dirty and throwing out the waste.

“Surprise me, you get the fun job and leave me with the dirty clean up. That’s just typical of you, Danno.”

“Me? Who was it that decided to talk to witnesses and leave me going through the victim’s rubbish yesterday? Because that wasn’t my decision, Steven.”

Steve smirks at him. “I have a prettier face, they open up to me more.”

Danny rolls his eyes and kisses him to shut him up, nipping his lower lip on the way back. “Sure you do, pretty boy. Tell you what, you clean up here and later on you can do that thing you like.”

It takes Steve a good couple of minutes to get it together enough to respond. Danny counts it as a win.


End file.
